A broken friendship
by the-devil-cat
Summary: (I really don't know what else to call it) It's been 7 years since the bubble guppies were replaced. They barley remember who they were and who their real friends are. But now, mysterious things are happening around them. But sometimes, mysterious can be good. Follow the bubble guppies as they find out how important friendship can really be (ok now I sound like an announcer XD)
1. Chapter 1

** A/N**

**Me: I'm back with ****ANOTHER ****new fanfic! Thats right folks I'm not going anywhere!**

**Renee: Ok now am I in this one?**

**Me: Hmm, let me think. Is it March 24th 2016 yet?**

**Renee: *sighs* No**

**Me: Then get out of here! *throws popcorn* Anyway, I do not own bubble guppies! If I did, would I still be on here making fanfictions about it? Probably**

* * *

I flipped through the channels for the fifth time in the last 10 minutes. I really had nothing better to do, I wasn't exactly 'Miss Popular' at school.

I sighed and checked my phone. No texts. Figures.

I picked up a magazine and decided to just leave the channel I was on now. Which ironically, was Nick junior. I knew my little sister was gonna wanna watch something on the channel. Well, she wasn't exactly 'little', she was 12. I'm still questioning how we're related.

She was interested in other things like Disney channel and such, but there was this one show she absolutely HAD to watch. Yeah right. I had no idea what the show was because she never bothered to tell me, but I had a feeling I was about to find out.

"Is it nine thirty yet!?" She ran into the room slipping on the hardwood floor.

"Watch your step mom just mopped the floor." I said while continuing to read the magazine.

"Wow thanks for the tip Molls." She mocked while propping herself onto her elbows.

"No problem Melon, what are big sisters for?" I mocked back.

She turned to the tv. "You made me miss the opening!"

I put down the magazine and picked up a water bottle. "Who cares? It's just some kids show. Aren't you a little old to be watching Nick junior anyway?"

She stood. "One, I care and two, there are plenty of people my age that watch this show."

"Hello. Hi. Hello there." Three charaters said. The first with indigo hair, the second with purple and the third with blonde.

I began to cough up the water I was drinking. "Is that the bubble guppies!" I nearly yell while still coughing up the water.

"Yes it is." She says casually.

"This is the show you watch everyday!" I'm still coughing up the water.

"Yes Molly, we just discussed this 7 seconds ago."

I cough for another 3 minutes, trying to comprehend what I'm hearing.

"Well you don't have to be rude about it." She turns on her heel and heads upstairs.

"Wait Melissa," she turned to look at me "why do you watch this show anyway?"

"Well I do some fanfiction writing and I need to learn about the characters." Melissa honestly answered.

"And, maybe there are people I already ship." She mumbled the last part.

"Well gotta go see ya!" She said at top speed while running up the stairs.

"Wait what about your show?" I yell.

"I already watched the episode while I was babysitting!" Melissa yelled back.

I sit back and watch the episode play through. It's been along time since I've even heard the name bubble guppies. I really miss the people who I _thought_ were my friends. After we all grew up a bit, the producers said it was time to replace us. I heard a lot of fans never and still don't like any the new characters, that's the main reason why this show is going under.

I knew we weren't going to be kids forever, but it was nice to find some friends. Those people were my family, they meant everything to me. I only wish we had stayed friends through middle school. Heck, I wish we stayed friends through first grade!

I sighed. "What ever happened to the bubble guppies?"

* * *

**A/N**

**So we've found out Molly's story. Wait, no we haven't. There will be more information in upcoming/later chapters because I'm too lazy too type it in an authors note and yeah. Also, Molly's little sister is me XD **

**For the next five chapters we're gonna focus on what the guppies are doing nowadays. Since I didn't mention it (yet) they are in high school, but the hint saying 'I only wish we had stayed friends through middle school' should kinda give it away. I think the first three chapters will be the girls stories then the guys. Or is that too boring? Don't be shy to give an opinion!**

**The total came to about 641 words but with my rambling it's probably gonna add another hundred xD. Enough of the rambling!**

**Review!**

**Sincerely, Me**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Oh hello world I didn't see you there. How I love seeing random reviews one hour after I post a chapter. So now it's time for...another perspective! I will not say who's because I can. So time for chapter 2 of...the story that needs a better name! To clear up any confusion, Molly's chapter took place the last day of summer break, so today is their first day of high school.**

* * *

**A jump in time (1 day later, Monday)**

"Son have you seen my keys?" My mom asked me.

"On the kitchen counter." I said while going through tv channels. I wasn't much of a tv watcher, but I really had nothing better to do until my bus came. Which should be here in five minutes.

"Oh thank you, now do you know where my purse is?"

"On the coffee table where you left it last night." I continued channel surfing.

"Ok do you happen to know where-"

"Right here." I handed my mom her papers that she was working on last night.

She sighed. "What would I do without you?" She kissed me on the cheek and headed to work.

After about three minutes my phone buzzed. A text from my girlfriend

_Hey_

_Hi_ I text back

_What you up to_

_Nothin much, you_

_Just waiting for the school bus, sisters being a brat again_

_Lol, don't worry you'll get through it. What's she spazzing about this time?_

_Complaining about how no one listens to her and we always just ignore her. I'm not sure I wasn't really listening_

_It's almost eight, the bus should be here any minute. See you at school, love you_

_Love you too ;)_

I locked my phone, picked up my bag and headed out the door just in time.

**At school**

I stood in front of the school, more ready then ever.

"Watch out West field high, I'm taking over this school." I said while walking inside.

**Later**

"Guess who," My girlfriend said as she covered her hands over my eyes.

"Hmm, lets see is it, Hanna-no no. Umm...Oona?"

She removed her hands from my eyes. "Yes smarty pants." She giggled and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"So are you excited for Charmaine's party on Friday?" Oona asked.

"As excited as I can be." I mumbled. Charmaine was Oona's best friend, and on top of that she was third in command of the popular's (while Oona was second), so I had no choice but to go to this party. It wasn't really that I had a problem with Charmaine, its that she had a problem with me. Apparently I was too mean to other people and took advantage of Oona.

"I heard that she's planning on holding a karaoke contest and having a lovers duet!" Erika, another one of Oona's friends, exclaimed.

"I know I'm so excited!" Oona exclaimed.

"Not that this conversation isn't thrilling," I said sarcastically, "but fourth period is about to start and if I get another detention, I'll be grounded."

"Good idea," she turned to Erika, "we should get going."

"See you later babe." I kissed Oona on the cheek and left for class.

**Later **

"So dude, you still dating that Oona chick?" Erik asked.

"Yeah, why?" The other guys laughed.

"You know once you get to know her she's not that bad."

"Dude I thought your plan was to treat her like a princess then drop her like she's hot even though she's not!" Erik exclaimed while high fiving Aaron.

"Would you keep it down! If anyone hears you and it gets around to Oona she'll kill me!" I sighed "Look, I can't break up with her because she's best friends with Tara, who may I remind you is at the top of the social ladder."

"I always thought it was more of a pyramid." Gabe said.

"I see it more as stairs rather then a ladder." Aaron said.

"Shut it!" I exclaimed.

"I may be at the top of the ladder, but when it comes down to it, Tara is in charge of the school."

"But we can't have a girl run this school, it's not right." Erik said.

"We don't have a choice, at the moment anyways." I said.

"It'd be easier if Oona was in charge of the school, she'd let us take her place in a heart beat." Gabe said.

"Charmaine and Oona may be the only people Tara's not horrible to, but she wouldn't give up her place for anyone. Not even Oona." Aaron finished.

"Well for now, we're gonna have to suck up to them until we can run this school ourselves. Until I can run this school myself." I said

"Any other idea's on how we do that? Sucking up won't do much." Erik asked.

"Yes. There's a 'back to school' dance coming up and I need two of you to take either one to the dance."

"Would you look at the time I better get going." Gabe said.

"Not so fast!" I stopped him.

"You two," I pointed at Aaron and Erik "are gonna have to ask Charmaine and Tara to that dance."

"Why us?" Erik complained.

"Because I have an important assignment for _Gabrielle_ at the moment." I finished. I knew calling him by his little 'nickname' would grab his attention. It was at that moment that the bell rang.

"Now you two get out of here." Erik and Aaron did as they were told.

"Now time for your assignment Gabrielle."

"You do know my real name is Gil right?"

"I am very aware of that but you gotta keep it down." I whispered.

"So obviously you don't have a date to the dance, right?" He nodded "You need to bring a fake date to that dance."

"A fake date?"

"Like, someone who is at the bottom of the social ladder. Someone like..." I scanned my eyes across the crowd "her!" I pointed to a girl with black hair, holding what looked like a music book. She looked towards us but quickly turned away when she saw us pointing at her.

"Her?" Gil asked.

"Yeah, there's no way she's on the social ladder if we don't even know her name. Now go!" I pushed him towards her.

**Molly's P.O.V**

I was so relieved to finally get out of this class and out of this school. I think this had to be the worst first day ever.

As I was walking I noticed two boys near me. I turned my head slightly but turned my head back around when I saw them pointing at me. I stopped at my locker and was about to put my books in when someone bumped into me, making me drop all my books.

"I'm so sorry-" A boy with striking blonde hair said. I figured he was the one that ran into me. I kinda just stood there for a minute before I got a hold of myself.

"It's ok." I said picking up the rest of my books. He bent down and helped. I thought I had collected every book until I saw him holding my music book.

"I assume this is yours?" He asked holding it out.

"Yeah, thanks." I mumbled. I opened my locker and put my books back in, for some reason slowly. The guy was still standing there.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked all of a sudden.

"Actually you can."

**Gil's P.O.V**

"I was just wondering," I didn't want to burst out and all of a sudden ask her to the dance, that'd creep her out.

"Have we met before?" I asked truthfully. I had no idea who she was, but I felt like I've known her my whole life.

"I-I don't know." She stuttered. I noticed she had a small pink highlight on a few strands of her hair.

"What's your name?"

"Molly."

"Molly?"

"Yeah I know it's a weird name, but, I kinda feel like it makes me-"

"Different from everyone else?" I finished.

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

"Just a lucky guess." We stood there in silence for a minute.

"So, I'll see you later I guess." She said before walking away. I looked at Nonny and mouthed 'one minute' and ran after Molly.

I saw her walk into the music room and followed her in there, but stood far enough away so she wouldn't see me.

* * *

I looked to Gabe and he mouthed 'one minute' before running after the girl. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the school. I decided to walk home instead of taking the bus, good thing my house was in walking distance.

* * *

**_While this was happening, another story_**

I watched as he walked past me, not seeming to notice that I was crouched behind some of the lockers. I had heard every word he said. About the plan to dump Oona (who was super nice!), the plan to take down Tara (which wouldn't be so bad) and the fake date. I felt so bad for that Molly girl, she had no idea what she was in for.

These people were brutal, they would do anything to make your life miserable.

I stood. "Nonny, what ever happened to the old you?"

* * *

**A/N**

**So Nonny's that guy! Ok just something you should know, I don't really believe in OOCness, because you could be showing a different side to a character so, yeah, I don't really believe in it. Unless the character acts like they usually do in the show, movie, book, etc, for most of a story and all of a sudden change, then I believe in it.**

**So, what ever happened to the old Nonny? That is yet to come peoples **

**Review answering time!**

**Authorgirl12: When I was reading your story I noticed how one of Molly's sisters had my name and I'm like "That's meh name XD" And thanks, I know it's weird I put myself in the story but writing and reading is such a big part of my life that I couldn't help myself**

**Your worst nm (guest): Well taylor, nice to see you logged in XD I wasn't sure if it was Bella or you but obviously it was you. I hope my summary made sense because I barley understood it myself  
****Happy trails everyone**

**Oh forgot to ask, who do you guys think the mysterious person is? **

**Ok one more thing, I'm gonna update once a day or more for the next for days because I find it easy to show where everyone is at in there lives.**

**Ok this is the last thing! I can't picture Gil as a blonde but I figured that then Molly wouldn't recognize him so yeah. Also the reason he goes by a different name will be explained later**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**I really have nothing to say. I DO NOT OWN BUBBLGE GUPPIES**

* * *

**Wednesday**

"And, scene! Deema darling you were wonderful!" The director said as I finished my improvisation scene.

"Thank you and we will be in touch." I bowed and walked off the stage. As I was picking up my bag I heard the director mumble to his assistant "She's so in."

I walked out with a huge smile on my face. As I stopped at my locker I heard an all too familiar voice coming "Make way losers!" Tara.

I rolled my eyes and was praying that she wouldn't see me through the crowd but, "Deema!" No such luck. I turned to face her with a huge fake smile on my face.

"Tara," She gave me a quick hug "Where have you been? I haven't seen you all day!"

"Well we do have school and I was using my last free period to audition for the musical theatre club."

"You actually have to audition for that club? Wow,"

"Well, they do compete against other schools and put on shows for local charities-"

"Whoa! Let me stop you right there. You're not doing this for popularity?" Tara's eyes were practically popping out of her head.

"Well, no but-"

"If you want to be one of us," she pointed over her shoulder to Oona and Charmaine "you're gonna have to actually try and become more popular. And right now, you're only in the middle of the ladder and you want to be at the top. How about coming to Charmaine's party this Friday?"

"I would but-"

"Great! See you there." With that she sashayed away. God I hated that girl. She was always bossing people around, bullying others and took advantage of her 'friends'.

"Move it Holly." I heard Tara snap. "I actually have places to be unlike you."

I turned to see Tara talking to a girl with black hair and a small pink highlight. "First off my name is Molly." The girl-Molly said while picking up her books, which Tara must have knocked out of her hands. "Whatever Polly, why are you even talking to me?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't." She hissed.

"Then why are you still here if you don't?"

That did it. "Just stay out of my way you reject, and maybe you'll survive this school year." She knocked over Molly's books again before walking away, Oona and Charmaine following. I walked over and helped her.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"No problem. That was a pretty bold move, standing up to Tara."

"Yeah well, I know its only the third day but she's been pretty harsh." She said while putting her books away.

"Well she's like that to almost everyone so don't take it personally."

"So, are you going to Charmaine's party this Friday?"

"Who's?" Molly asked shutting her locker.

"You know that girl that was standing behind Tara?"

"The one with the brown hair or the one with really black and wavy hair?"

"Black and wavy hair, the one with the brown hair is Oona."

"Well I don't really know anybody that's going."

"Well now you do."

"You? You're going? Because I just overheard your conversation with her and," by now the hallways were cleared.

"Yeah, I know. But I'll go if you go."

Molly shrugged. "Sure why not."

"Yay!"

"So, what's your name again?"

"Deema."

"Deema..." She look as if she was in thought but shook her head.

"Anyway, any thought on what you're gonna wear?" I asked her.

"Well I just heard about the party a minutes ago and I don't have a lot of dressy stuff just sitting around."

"Well here, how about I give you my number and I can help you pick something."

"Sure." She handed me some loss paper and a pen.

We talked for a few more minutes before Gabe, one of the populars, walked up to us. "Hey Molly."

"Hi," She said kinda shyly.

"Sorry, were two talking?"

I looked at Molly. Was she, blushing?

"Nope, I was just leaving." I said. She shot me a look saying _'What are you doing!?' _I shot her one back saying _'Just go with it' _

"See you later Molly." I waved at her and headed out the front doors.

**Molly's P.O.V**

"See you later Molly." Deema waved at me before heading out the front doors. What was she doing leaving me alone with him? I barley even know this guy! Well sure I just met her not even ten minutes ago, but still!

"So, I guess it's just you and me." Gabe said.

"Yeah, well, I have somewhere to be." I opened my locker and took out my music book and slammed my locker. I really had no idea why I would put it in my locker if I was gonna use it.

"See you later Gabe." I headed in the opposite direction Deema went.

"Um the front doors are this way." Gabe said pointing to the doors.

"Well, maybe I..." He gave me a confused look. "Whatever." I walked down the hall and into the musical theatre room, closing the door behind me.

**Gabe/Gil's P.O.V **

"Um the front doors are this way." I said while pointing to the doors. _Uh stupid! Even you know that she goes to the musical theatre room everyday after school!_ I mentally yelled at myself. Ok, so maybe for the last three days he's been watching her work on her music. No he wasn't spying or stalking her! He just enjoyed her singing is all. Then an idea struck him.

"Hey wait up!"

* * *

**A/N**

**Me: Should I really do Oona's story? Because I did kinda describe where she was in Nonny's story. She's basically Tara and Charmaine's best friend, Nonny's girlfriend and one of the most popular girls in school.**

**Molly: You promised you were gonna get six chapters done by Saturday and that's all you have to say for yourself!**

**Everyone: Yeah!**

**Me: God people I already feel bad as it is! I promised I would but I had a test to study for, probably failed btw, and I had French and I'm sorry! *heather's voice* Great, now I feel awful**

**Heather: Don't use my voice in annoying and long winded authors notes!**

**Me: Geez stop being so harsh! Annny who-**

**Gil: Review!**

**Me: Dude that's my line!**


End file.
